1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for analyzing thermal properties of composite structures. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and method for performing thermal analyzing and testing thermal properties of showerheads formed by bonding of two or more part.
2. Description of the Related Art
During semiconductor processing, it is usually desirable and optimal to expose substrates to uniform processing conditions within a processing chamber. However, various factors of the processing chamber can result in non-uniformity in processing conditions, such as non-uniform temperature, and non-uniform gas distribution.
Embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and methods for detecting non-uniformity in thermal properties of showerheads or other composite structures.